


SPRING

by kingstoken



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: Spring was her favorite season. She couldn't remember if it had always been so, but it certainly was now.





	SPRING

Spring was her favorite season. She couldn't remember if it had always been so, but it certainly was now. The snow had melted, and only the most stubborn mounds persisted in the dark corners near the walls. Green grass was sprouting in the Godswood. She took a bracing breath, it smelled of new growth and pungent earth.

She watched her daughter toddle along. Earlier they had found the first spring flowers opening their blooms to the sun. Her little girl had been absolutely delighted. She went to grab at the flowers.

"Gentle Margaery, gentle" she called. Margaery looked to her concerned, but then she smiled, a smile so like her father's. She moved away from the flowers to explore other areas.

''She seems so happy" Jon said over her shoulder, she hadn't heard him approach. 

"It's her first spring. So everything is new and wonderful to her."

"Yes, and she'll see many more, if I have anything to say about it." He got a far away look in his eyes, the look he always got when he thought about the winter past. She grabbed his hand, and guided him to sit next to her on the bench, in hopes of drawing him out of his dark thoughts. He watched Margaery wave to the raven in the weirwood tree, the raven cawed in response. 

"She is so content and carefree. I don't think I have ever felt that carefree. She must take after her mother" he said smiling at her.

"I suppose I was carefree when I was young, but it didn't feel that way. I felt I was long suffering because I had to share a chamber with Arya, and I had brothers who liked to play horrible pranks on me." Jon chuckled. "Hopefully, Margaery will have better luck with her little brother" she said caressing her belly. Jon's laughter stopped.

"Sansa, are you...?"

"What do you think we should name this one? Robb or Ned?"


End file.
